From Love to Hate to Something
by pen name is
Summary: What if Hinata stopped Loving Naruto, After the Pain fight she began to hate him for still not acknowledging her or her feelings... so she starts to hate him, but then something happens and she doesn't hate him as much but she still doesnt love him either
1. Hate!

**Apologise for those of you who keep getting messages that it story is updating I'm trying to sort out the errors I made but it doesn't change when I upload it hopefully it work in the end…. Apologise. **

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Hey guys I have other stories that really need to be seen too, but this thought just came up in my head so I thought I would have a go at it…**

**If any of you think you can do a better job please tell me and I will happily read your version and give up on mine**.

xXx

The only sound that could be heard from the Konoha forest was the sound of hands hitting harshly against wood. Hinata Hyuga stood at the team 8 training ground panting for breath. Het usual big coat was hanging on a branch near by and her long black locks were tied into a tight ponytail. The sweat that soaked her t – shirt showed enough proof that she had been here for hours working.

"AAAAHHHHH" she began the pounding against the wooden pole again, each time her hand retracted from the wood there were little splotches of blood appearing and multiplying each time.

"Damn him!, I'm through with him!" she yelled hitting the wooden pole with more force, the sounds of the thuds changed more to the sounds or cracks. Unknowingly to Hinata the wood started to splinter off as her hands came down on the wood,

"AAAHHHH" CRACK!, after her final scream the wooden pole final gave one giant crack before it toppled over onto the ground. Hinata was still furious she wanted to hit HIM instead of some stupid pole, if only he hadn't left straight after his injuries were checked! Just thinking about him made her mad.

She didn't have anything else to hit to take her anger out on, Hinata turned around grabbed her jacket, taking a glance back at the broken pole Hinata sighed and headed for the Hyuga Compound to take a cool relaxing shower.

xXx

Hinata got to her rooms without any interference, for the past week since her discharge her cousin Neji had been cornering her asking her how she was feeling and if she needed anything, her father had also been trying to talk to her, well not really talk but yell at how much of a disgrace she is for getting impaled and almost killed by pain… she should have been strong enough to handle herself blah blah blah.

When she entered her room she went straight for the bathroom and turned on the shower, as the shower heated up Hinata walked back into her room to dispose of her clothing in to the laundry basket. Relieving her self of her soaked clothes she padded back across to the bathroom.

As she stepped in to the shower Hinata gave a little hiss as the steaming water hit her body. Letting her body get used the temperature she just stood there thinking about why she hated him so much. One of the reasons was because he didn't even visit her once in the hospital whilst she was admitted, and it was only because of him she was there!

Another reason was that after the way Sakura always put him third after herself and Sasuke she always expected him to come save the day… and he did but only for HER!, it was always for her!, what made her so damn special she treated him horribly yet he still loved her! Thinking about that Hinata hit her hand off the tiled walls letting another hiss escape her mouth. Looking down at her hands she noticed that there were several splinters in her hand along with deep cuts and bruising.

Running her hand through her hair she allowed the water to run its way through it and slide down her body. A chuckle escaped her lips as she thought of how right her father had been, she shouldn't of jumped into the fight, but not because she couldn't take on pain. Because she did it for love… she loved him… she even told him so… and what happens she almost dies and he still doesn't acknowledge her or her feelings! Why must she always be so weak? She followed him around.. Practically stalked! Almost died for him and for what? Nothing, that's what.

"I Hate You Naruto Uzumaki!"

xXx

**Alright people short chapter here I just want reviews to know if I should continue this or not, cause I'm kind of getting sick of writing stories and no one reviewing to tell me how it is…so please, please, please review this story cause I think it could be great, but I won't continue if there are no reviews.**

**Also the pole she was hitting at the beginning is what she's hitting when Naruto goes off the chunin exams and he talks to her… just though id clear that up.**


	2. Waterfall

**Hope you Guys liked the last chapter I had fun writing it :D… lets just hope I can actually stick to finishing a story this time haha. **

**Because of the reviews I received this morning, I am updating this early… I normally wait for my friend Connor to have the first read through but the reviews were just so nice, hope you guys like this chapter XD**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the character**

xXx

Hinata had devoted herself to her training since there were no missions available to her team because of the destruction of the village. She had improved greatly on the power that her hands could hit and they were no long smooth and delicate, instead her hands were harsh and strong. She trained a lot of the time with Neji, her taijutsu was improving greatly she was almost up to par with Neji. Throwing in her own styles her and there, she and Neji would spar for hours. Much more of a challenge than the Chunin exams.

Sakura was running through town gathering supplies for her journey. She was going to see Naruto and tell him to come home, on her way to get some weapon supplies Sakura Bumped into Hinata who was on her way to the training ground. An idea came to Sakura at that moment. "Hinata?"

The lavender eyed girl turned around to face the pink kunoichi, "Hai, Sakura?"

"You aren't busy are you?" Sakura looked at her hopeful/

"I was just on my way to the training grounds, why?"

"Well I'm going to get Naruto back; I may need your help persuading him. Will you come?" Sakura knew her answer would be yes, after all Hinata did love Naruto… right?

"I'm sorry Sakura but I will not be accompanying you on this mission, for all I care Naruto can stay where he is" without waiting for a reply Hinata spun on her heel and left Sakura staring wide eyes after her.

xXx

Hinata didn't go the team 8 training ground instead she went to the waterfall that she had found, the waterfall was kind of hidden in the deep part of the forest. You had to walk about 5 miles into the forest to get to it, it was perfect for her she was securely alone as no one else ventured this part into the forest.

Just to double check Hinata activated her byakugan and searched the perimeter. After making sure it was all clear she walked down a little path that lead to the waterfall, Hinata gave a quick look around before she slipped into the back of the waterfall. The cave wasn't very big enough to just fit her a campfire and maybe another person, but another person would never becoming here it was her secret place. Once securely inside she began to remove her clothing, folding it neatly she left it by the stack of twigs she had collected on a previous visit.

Hinata walked straight through the waterfall and continues to walk until she was in the middle of the pond. Once securely in place she began to go through the Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou steps. She still needed work on this style, going through the steps Hinata remembered the first mission she used this successfully.

_Flashback_

_Lady Tsunade had sent myself, Shino, Kiba and Hinata, on a mission to retrieve a bug that would allow them to trace Sasuke down. The bug had to be found in a certain time limit as it was close to its hatching date, the importance of this was the first smell the bug picks up is the only smell is will trace. _

_During the mission I snuck away from the camp to practise on a near by waterfall. The waterfall reminded me of my secret one back in Konoha, everything was going perfect until HE stumbled into the water, shouting. Luckily h hade fallen face first into the water giving me enough time to hide my naked form. _

_Luckily the next day I found out the Naruto didn't know it was me he kept calling me a mysterious woman… the most beautiful he'd seen. I wonder what he would say if he found out it was me. He would probably say I was lying or it was impossible… _

_Half way through the mission I got kidnapped by others ninja's, the guy rescued me, as we were escaping I used the_ _Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou__ to dispose of giants wasps. In the end the mission was a fail as the bug's first sent was of Naruto._

_End Flashback_

Gathering the Chakra in the palm of her hands she began to draw triangle shapes all around me, picking up the speed in which the triangle were being drawn, a net was created around Hinata. Keeping at the same pace, she was able to keep the net around herself for a good 7 minutes before becoming out of breath. She stopped the jutsu and did some dancing on top of the water kicking the water up as she went.

After dancing around for a while Hinata decided to take a break, she back behind the waterfall and put on her t-shit and underwear, there was no point in getting dressed fully if she was going back out. Hinata started to think about all the training she had been doing recently and wondered if she had improved any. There was one way she was certainly going to find out.

When Naruto Uzumaki returned to the Hidden Leaf he was to challenge on Hinata Hyuga

xXx

**Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed. And I hope you all liked this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me how you think this story is going XD **


	3. The Mission

**Thanks for all the reviews they make me so happy when I read them :D **

**I Don't Own Naruto or any of the Characters**

xXx

Team 8 had finally gotten themselves a mission, after weeks of waiting around the village a tracking mission had finally come in. The mission involved them being away for a maximum of a month. The guy they were to track had last been spotted in a little town in the middle of Tea Country

Their mission was to find Lord Kanagawa, and bring him to leaf village. For some reason the Lord had decided to kill his daughter. He was to be brought back to Konoha as soon as possible for questioning, and who better to find him than the hidden leaf's best tracking team?

Team 8 set off early one morning it had been a month and a half since the pain attack and each member of the team was glad to finally have something other to do than help rebuild Konoha or train.

Hinata was the first to arrive at the gate, which came as a surprise to her as normally Shino was for to arrive getting here an hour early. She decided to recheck that she had everything in her back pack. Opening up the pack she took a quick glance inside and saw her sleeping bag, a few pair of underwear, easy to make food, a spare weapons bag and toiletries, everything she would need for a month. Just as she was repacking her bag Kiba and Akamaru turned up.

"Oi, Hinata! Where's Shino?" Kiba yelled as he was still a few feet away from her.

"No idea, he wasn't here when I arrived." Hinata replied whilst putting her bag back on.

"Hmmm I wonder what's up he's never late. Oh well" Kiba announced whilst throwing his bag down on the ground, he then threw himself on the ground in the same manner using the bag as a pillow.

"Your right Kiba, I am always on time." Shino commented. "Come on we don't have time to take naps, we need to get moving." Shino walked straight over Kiba and he headed straight out the gates.

"Shino?...Shino?" Hinata jogged to catch up with the insect specialist, she yelled his name as she jogged but there was no reply. "SHINO!" Hinata yelled growing tired of him ignoring her.

"Hinata there is no time to talk we must find Lord Kanagawa immediately." With that he picked up his speed a little more.

"NO! Shino explain why you were late. And why you are in such a hurry."

"Lady Tsunade told me that…. Lord Kanagawa didn't murder his daughter, he was framed." Shino explained. "There is still a bounty on his head dead or alive" Kiba had finally caught up with them and was looking confused as to what Shino and Hinata were talking about.

"Shino why didn't you tell us? Were a team, your supposed to share information like this with us" Hinata confronted. "Now that we have this vital piece of information lets begin to form a plan for tracking."

"Hinata I would really like it if we could get to the next town before we discuss any planning" with that he pivoted on his foot and start to walk away from his two confused team mates.

xXx

The team stopped their travel when they arrived at Otafuku Gai, Shino lead the way through the village until they arrived at a mansion. The mansion's size was enough to rival the Hokage tower.

"Who's mansion is this?" Kiba asked

"Lord Kanagawa's" Shino sharply replied before he entered the mansion with out so much as knocking or checking for guards.

"What are we doing here?" Hinata timidly asked

"Gathering evidence, we are going to help solve who did this so that the bounty will be taken off Lord Kanagawa." Shino turned to face them once they had fully made their way inside of the house. "Hinata, I want you to use you byakugan to look for anything that might help us such as hair, cloth anything that shouldn't be here, Kiba I want you and Akamaru to use you noses to look for any scents that don't belong."

"What about you?" Kiba questioned.

"I'm going to use my bugs to scan through the house and garden and help look for any foreign materials." With that the team spread off through the house to help prove Lord Kanagawa's innocence.

xXx

**I didn't this chapter was as good as the last ones but I realised that in the Manga Naruto hasn't returned yet so I wanted to delay a little bit.. But then I may be dragging this out for a while so I'm going finish this mission within the next chapter or 2 and continue will bring Naruto back and have things pick back up then. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think :D any ideas will be appreciated XD**


	4. Love Letter

**Sorry about the mix up with the last chapter, if it wasn't for ****narutobelieveit9001**** I wouldn't have known that chapter 2 and 3 were the same, thank you again for telling me. **

**In this chapter I am going to do a little bit of the story from Naruto's side… if you don't like it I can re write the chapter or if you think it doesn't fit in well with the manga.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**xXx**

Hinata had decided to start her search in what she assumed was the daughters bedroom. The bedroom was decorated in a burgundy coloured theme; there was a four post double bed, the head board rested on the right hand side wall. A giant window greeted Hinata as she walked into the room; there was a thick windowsill below it which could have easily been used as a seat.

Hinata activated her byakugan and began to look for anything that could be helpful. Looking at the floor, she noticed patches of blood that created a trail to the door she had just entered through. Hinata noticed that one splotch had landed on the floor had worked it's was into a crack in the floor.

Looking closer, she noticed that it was too straight of a line to be a crack, getting on her hands and knees she ran her finger along the line. After following the entire perimeter she realised that it had corners making the shape into a square, intensifying her byakugan she looked through the floor to see a stack of letters within the square. Looking around the room Hinata began to look for something that could be used as a lever or some type of button to open up what was inside.

Giving up on her search Hinata went over to the floor board, put a ball of chakra in to her fist and smashed the floor board open. She knelt down and began to pull the papers out of the box. Picking the first letter on top of the pile Hinata began to read through.

_My Dearest May-Lee, _

_Last night was wonderful; I am just ashamed that I could not spend the full night with you. If your father found out about me and you I am afraid what he might do to you. _

_I don't mean to alarm you love but the other night as I was walking the halls I heard your father talking to one of his acquaintances. This man is of high power within lightning country. Your father made arrangements for you to be sent to lightning country in a week or two. It seems you father has set…An arranged marriage between you and the son of Lord __Fukui. _

_I do not want to see you put into a marriage that is not with me that is why I am asking you in this letter to run away with me, give me your response as you always have, leave a letter under the table cloth in the dinning room. _

_From your love _

_Hiroshi x. _

Hinata became intrigued in what she had discovered, forgetting to call for the others she began to read through the stack of love letters.

xXx

Naruto was perched upon the top of the house that himself, Kakashi and Yamato were renting for their stay in Iron Country. They had travelled to Iron country because Naruto had wished to speak with the Raikage to convince him to forgive Sasuke.

He was currently meditating trying to trace Sasuke's chakra, thinking it would work better in sage mode Naruto began to prepare to gather Nature energy. Whilst he was gathering he let his mind slip back home, to a certain lavender eyed kunoichi.

She loved him, almost died for him… and what did he do? He left. What a bastard he was, he could of tried to visit her… well he was planning to until that girl from team cloud decided she would take him up on his offer, and pound the shit of him!

"_I'll make it up to you, I promise Hinata"_ Naruto silently promised.

xXx

**Alright I thought I would add a little bit of Naruto's side into that since it was all about Hinata, I just wanted to make it clear that I'm not going to make Naruto out to be a right dick… although to be honest he could of done something with Hinata in the manga instead of just leaving her to stoop… I mean come on she almost died for him! Ok rant over, please review and tell me what you think XD**


	5. The Plan

As **narutobelieveit9001**** pointed out I may have ser the Naruto part a bit too early, I maybe should have ser it to when he is harnessing the kyubbi's power tell me in your review, tell me what you think in your reviews.**

**Just until I get the reviews in I will base this whole chapter on the mission that way I will only have to change one chapter if the majority of you agree with ****narutobelieveit9001.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**xXx**

It took Hinata a good hour to read through all the letters, and so far she had discovered that May-Lee, Lord Kanawaga's daughter was in love with one of the servant boys, his name was Hiroshi. He was the first to interact. The first letter he wrote he knocked on her bedroom door and put the letter under her door then made a quick run for it. In the letter he told her to leave a reply letter under the dinning room table cloth. The table cloth became the usual place to find her returns.

The second letter he wrote was a meeting letter; she was to meet him under the apple tree in the middle of garden. Hinata had seen the top of the apple tree as it was viewable from the giant window in May-Lee's room. It was a secluded area, there were bushes all around the tree, it reminded Hinata of a mini Maze and the apple tree was the centre.

The third letter was to tell her how happy he was that she showed up, and what a wonderful night he had with her. He described that the way she laughed at his joke made feel so proud that he could make such a beautiful noise come from her, and how her smile was brighter than the moon and stars themselves.

The rest of the letters were just the same, him telling her how much he loved her, and that she was the most beautiful thing in the world. When reading the letters Hinata got a little teary eyed at the thought of what this man must be feeling right now, the love of his life was murdered… bowing her head Hinata had to remove the tears once again, pushing her bangs out her face she lifted her head only to catch the colour of something white in the bottom of the box, putting her hand back in she pulled out the object. It appeared to be another letter, looking at the date the letter was dated from two days ago.

May-Lee,

Our plan is in action, I took old pig out back this morning like we planned and I drained the blood from it. The bucket is securely safe within my quarters. I also acquired the herbs we found out about from that medical book your father gave you. I will come into you room tonight my love and we finalize the plan. Then in two days from now we will be able to start our new life together.

Until tonight my Love,

Hiroshi X

Hinata read the letter over and over again piecing together the information she had just discovered. The words that stuck out the most were "PIGS BLOOD" and "HERB". Dropping the letter Hinata ran over to the book self and looked for the medical book that was mentioned. Finding it on the middle self she pulled it out and began flickering through the book, she stopped on a page that had been dog eared; some of the words had been highlighted on the page.

Looking at the page Hinata picked out the highlighted words: "Comatose like state for 10 hours" "Pulse rate may seem to recede to nothing." "User could be classed as dead"

Closing the book Hinata ran back to the letter picked it off the floor and ran in search of her team mates. "Kiba! Shino!" Hinata shouted running through the house. Kiba and Akamaru were the first to turn up. "Kiba can your nose tell the difference between blood types?"

"Blood types?" Kiba looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Yes, like pig's blood and human blood?" Hinata handed him the letter "Look at the letter, maybe she wasn't murdered at all!" she gave Kiba a few minutes to read the letter before she grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and dragged him to the bedroom. "Sniff Kiba, if I can prove that this isn't human blood then we can prove the Lord Kanagawa didn't murder his daughter."

He stuck his nose in the air and began to sniff, to get a better smell he put his nose directly above the stain took in a lung full. "Hinata… it doesn't smell human, it smells like animal. But this still doesn't explain how she was pronounced dead." He shook his head in disbelief

"That doesn't but this does" Hinata opened the book to the dog eared page from earlier and handed it to him. "They used this herb to make her seem dead. They planned it together so they could elope."

"How do you know all this?"

"I read it in their love letters."

"I'll go find Shino and you can explain all of this to him." Kiba and Akamaru ran from the room and headed for the garden in search of their team leader.

Hinata wondered over to the window and looked out at the apple tree, wishing that she could have a guy like Hiroshi who cared that much about her.

xXx

**Ok not the greatest ending, I was going to leave it at where she said "I read it in their love letters" but... I changed my mind and came up with this crappy ending, I was also in a little bit of a rush when I wrote this cause I was on a time limit, so I apologise for any errors. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review and tell me what you think XD **


	6. Mission Accomplished!

**Thanks for the reviews s :D. ****narutobelieveit9001**** yes your review's mean everything to me, I want to make this story as good as possible if your reviews can do that then I will take all comments seriously :D. **

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. **

xXx

"Kiba I want you and Akamaru to try and sniff out their scent, Hinata use your byakugan, I have already sent my bugs out to see if they can pick up any chakra signals."

"Where are we going to head to?" Kiba inquired, Shino stared back at him with what they could only guess as an annoyed glance, it was hard to tell since they couldn't see his face.

"Maybe I could find out where they are? they were lovers she must have written reply letters to him, one of her letters might say where they went?" Hinata said, she got to her feet and walked out the room, not bothering to wait for Shino to give her the go ahead.

Walking out of the house Hinata headed for the Stables, to her understanding the servant's live in a house around the back of the stables. In the house she would find Hiroshi's room and hopefully the other half of the letters.

Luckily for Hinata the names of the Servants were on the doors of the room they resided in. Hiroshi's room was right at the end of the hall. Upon entering the room Hinata noticed it a bombsite, the bed was unmade, and papers were on the floors as well as clothes. Hinata didn't need Kiba's nose to tell that this room smelled.

Concentrating her chakra into her eyes Hinata activated her byakugan to help look for the letter in the messy room. Scanning the room slowly Hinata made sure to check every where for the letters, the walls, the ceiling, the floor. In the end Hinata could not find the letter anywhere, not even under the guys pillow.

Deactivating her byakugan Hinata looked at some of the papers on the floors. Some of the papers looked blank, when Hinata went to pick one up of the floor she found it stuck. Ripping the paper from the floor Hinata found the substance that was keeping it stuck… blood. Pulling up all the papers Hinata found that a trail led to the under the bed, getting on her hand and knees Hinata began to look under. All that was there was a metal bucket, pulling it out she could see and smell that the inside of the bucket had contained the blood that was on the floors.

'Pigs blood, he must of spilt some when he was leaving?' Hinata thought to herself. As Hinata stood up she noticed that the wall the bed was pushed against was covered with a giant map, on the map there were red pen marking, looking closer at the markings she noticed that one area was circled with the word "collect" written small underneath, further north of the map as another circle but this one was bigger, with the word "freedom!" written largely underneath.

"Freedom?" Hinata asked herself, after a few minutes a shocked expression appeared on her face and she ran from the building. She ran to the front of the house and notice Kiba, Akamaru and Shino just leaving. "Guys I know where they went" Hinata yelled running towards them.

"We'll leave immediately, Kiba up front, Hinata give direction"

"They are about 10 miles away from this place. It's a forest area so they will be well hidden." Picking up her pack that Kiba had brought outside for her the team began to head northward.

xXx

By the time the team had reached the correct area it was starting to become night fall. "Maybe it will be easier to locate them in the dark? We might be able to spot the light of their campfire, or home?" Kiba asked, he had been trying to sniff out their scent all day but it was as if they were doused in water, he couldn't smell anything.

"Maybe, Hinata can you see anything?" Shino inquired. They were all currently resting on a thick tree branch; they had ran without stopping to get here.

"No, I think we should circle a mile each direction to see if we can find anything, I'll head North, Kiba you head east and Shino west, we will all meet back up at the south. If anybody finds anything you know the signal".

No one argued with her logic, the quicker they found these two the quicker they could prove that Lord Kanagawa was innocent.

xXx

Hinata had travelled half a mile before her byakugan picked up a smoke signal from the east. "Kiba" Hinata changed direction and headed straight for the signal.

Once she reached the signal Shino was already there "The signal wont amiss they will notice it soon enough so we need to act fast. We'll surround them from all angles, if we need to restrain them do so, but we only need them to co operate with us, our goal is to get them back to the hidden leaf"

The lovers had set up a small camp, no tent just two sleep bags and a very small fire. The couple were sitting with their back to the team, this made it easier for them to surround them.

The first member of the team to make an appearance to the couple was Shino, May-Lee screamed when she saw him emerge from the bushes.

'I think I may have screamed to if a guy with the majority of his face covered, appeared out of the bushes." Hinata thought with a grimace on her face at the thought.

"May-Lee Kanagawa and Hiroshi, by order of Hokage you are to be taken to the village of Hidden leaves." Shino stopped opposite the couple. "You are to be trailed for framing Lord Kanagawa for a murder that never happened, should you show any sign of resistance we will use force."

At the work force Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru appeared through the bushes from their positions.

"Sorry my love looks like our freedom only lasted a short while." May-Lee had already started to collect tears in her eyes, at the sigh of this her lover placed comforting arms around her and began to whisper thing into her ear.

Shino offered to take the two lovers to the hidden leaf himself and that Kiba and Hinata should continue looking for Lord Kanagawa, he would meet up with them once he reported to the Hokage. After that was decided they decided to set up camp taking shifts keep watching of the lovers, they would begin travel in the morning.

xXx

It took a week for Shino to finally catch up with Hinata and Kiba, they rejoined each other just at the borderline of Tea Country. It took those 3 weeks to track down Lord Kanagawa, he had decided to move motel every night and had finally made his way the south of Tea Country.

He was more than happy to be escorted back to Konoha, he was informed that his daughter was still alive and that she was safely within Konoha walls. The team neglected to tell him that his daughter was with her servant lover, leave that for the Hokage to deal with.

To travel all the way back from the south of Tea Country to Konoha it took the team 8 days. Shino Kiba and Akamaru had taken it in turns carry Lord Kanagawa, they attempted to try and travel 40 miles or more before dark. It would have taken them 7 days to travel back but on the last night Kanagawa offered to treat everyone to a night at a hot spring, saying it was only fair because they cleared his innocence and gave him news his daughter was alive.

As soon as the team got back to Konoha they were escorted by ANBU to the Hokage tower, once they gave a full report to Lady Tsunade and left swiftly. None of them wanted to be caught in the cross fire when it was revealed that it was the Lords own daughter who came up with the plan to fake her death, to be with Hiroshi.

Team 8 left the Hokage office and all headed their own ways to get some well earned rest. Hinata was walking with her face towards the ground wondering if she should go home or train. At the thought of training Hinata thought about when Naruto would get home, not because she cared but because she wanted to fight him, she wanted to show him that she wasn't pathetic and weak.

THUD!

So deep in though Hinata didn't notice the whole person she had walked into and landed straight on her butt. Looking up from the sandals she saw that she had walked into someone who wore orange trousers that came to a stop just above his ankles and an orange and black jumpsuit jacket. Looking at this face Hinata noticed similar blue eyes that she used to dream about, those blue eyes also had familiar whisker marks and blond hair to set his appearance.

"Hinata, I was just thinking about you."

"Naruto!"

xXx

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes :(**

**Wow this one is way longer than the other chapters, I was determined to get it finished before I fell asleep and I just made it :D. I was a little confused about how to end this chapter and I hope this was ok, please review and tell me what you though of this chapter XD**


	7. Rejection

**Is it just me who thinks that the Naruto manga chapters are getting really, really interesting lately? Thanks for all and reviews for the previous chapters guys, I love getting reviews they make me so happy :D**

**I Don't own Naruto of any of the characters. **

xXx

"Hinata, I was just thinking about you"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Here let me help you up" Putting on his usual grin he stuck his hand out for her to accept, Hinata gave the outstretched hand a look of distaste and pushed herself off the floor ignoring the hand completely.

"No thank you Naruto, I don't need any of your help." She went to walk past him but his hand grabbed her arm.

"Hinata, would you like to… go on a date with me?" He nervously smiled and avoided eye contact with her.

"No, I would not like to go on a… date with you" She pulled her arm from his grasp and continued to walk to the compound. Naruto stood for a second a little confused, snapping out of it he jogged after Hinata.

"Wait, what do you mean you, don't wanna go on a date with me?"

"Because I hate you." She stated without even stopping in her strides.

"You hate me?" He had stopped momentarily to let the thought process. A cold shiver ran through his veins at the words. "Why?" he whispered hoping she would hear, it was the loudest his voice would allow him to speak.

"Because, I'm sick of waiting around for you!" she turned on him anger taking over her facial expression. "I was always supportive of you, I never looked down on you like everyone else did, I loved you way before the village did." A single tear slipped out and ran down her cheek "I almost die for you and what do I get… Nothing! So yes Naruto I hate you"

Naruto dropped to his knees, "H-Hinata… Please let me make it up to you" he lifted his gaze from the floor and looked deeply into her eyes "Anything, just please forgive me"

"There is something I want from you… but it will have to wait, I'm not ready yet." With that she walked away towards the compound, leaving Naruto in the middle of the street still on his knees.

xXx

She had been successfully avoiding Naruto for a weeks, she spent all of her days training in her secret area. Her father had put her in a fight against Hanabi in the middle of the week and the look on his face told her he was impressed. She had beaten her sister quickly and precisely, she predicted her sisters' movements and disabled her in the first opening she got.

After years of being beaten by her sister and put down by her father, it was finally her turn to be graced with the minimal amount of approval her father allows himself to show.

She sat meditated under the waterfall in her underwear thinking about all this and the up coming fight she was preparing for. _'Can a beat him?'_ Was the main question running through her head. _'He does have sage mode now.'_

"No, I will not be beaten by him!" she yelled at herself. Getting up she decided to have a few more hours of training then head home for some rest. She began working on her water control, kicking her feet and dancing on the water she managed make strips of water rise with every movement her feet made. She leapt into the hair and spun her round landing on her hands, she used the built up momentum to push of her hands doing a flip, as she sprung back whippets of water followed her hands. As soon as she was on her feet the water fell back in to the lake.

She stood in the lake for a few moments, she gathered chakra in to her fits. The chakra grew bigger until both her fits became the shape of lion heads. She began to punch the air concentrating more sparks began to appear around the lions heads. Hinata has used the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists on that day. She twirled on the water and in doing so she brought her foot up and kicked so of the water away from her. The water hung in the air for a second of two, enough time for Hinata to send a punch through the air, the lightning spark around her fists shot out and hit the water, creating loud buzzing noise and a light blue flash.

"I think I'm ready." She spoke to herself as she watched the attack shimmer away.

xXx

**Hey Guys sorry for not posting this sooner I hope you like it.**

**I was going to make it longer but I thought this might be a nice place to end it, please review anything you don't like about this chapter say so, and also recommendations will be noted for anything you want to happen in later chapters XD**


End file.
